When Love Marches In
by GACfan4Life
Summary: Jessica, better known as "Jessie" or "Jess" to the MacManus twins is a full time bartender at McGinty's. not only that but she lives a floor above the twin brothers. Even with the twins having a knack for getting into trouble, Jessie still remains their best female friend but what will happen when the real trouble practically knocks on her front door? Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

March 17, 1999, Jessica finally awoke from her slumber, she actually slept all night and part of the day without any interruptions from the neighbors below. Usually the neighbors just below her apartment, which she adored them to pieces, always woke her up by intentionally tapping a broom handle on their ceiling right where Jessica's bed was at...or the neighbors below her would get into some kind of argument, which woke her up too. Who are the neighbors that live below her some may ask but around this part of Boston, especially at the pub, everyone knew these two...Connor and Murphy MacManus, the fraternal twins. One hundred percent Irish, accents, loved to drink, joke around and stood up to the ones that needed stood up to. Jessica lost count on how many times the MacManus brothers fought patrons in the pub that she worked at. Speaking of the pub, she was going to have a very long night, today was St. Patrick's day and the pub was going to be more filled and rowdy than normal, not to mention Jessica had a feeling the twins were going to be there too. Giving a groan Jessica finally rolled out of bed and stretched before going to her dresser to get some clothes so she could wash up.

Jessica's apartment was pretty much like the MacManus brothers apartment but more up kept and decorated a bit more. She had installed a shower rod and curtain so if the twins came through her door while she was showering, they wouldn't be able to see anything. Her and them were like best friends, well Jessie liked one of the twins way more then the other but they had access to each other's apartments. Sitting her clothes on the table that she deemed as the "Clean Clothes Holder" she stripped down and got into the shower to freshen up before her extra long shift. Once the shower was done, Jess dried herself off and put the clean clothes on then started in on her hair. It wasn't long after she put the finishing touches on her hair that she heard the boys yelling below her. Looking over at the clock her eyebrow raised a bit in curiosity, the twins were supposed to be at work so why were they home so early? Either they quit, got suspended or fired. Giving a sigh and a shake of her head, Jessica grabbed her purse, walked out the door and locked it before going into the old creaky elevator shaft to see what the boys were up to. She hated this elevator shaft, every time the thing started it sounded and felt like it was going to stop in between floors. Once it got to the sixth floor Jess opened the grate then headed to the MacManus' apartment. Knocking the 'Shave and a haircut' on the door to let them know it was her, Jess entered then shut the door then turned towards the boys. In that moment she wished she could hide under a rock from embarrassment, ice scattered on the floor, Murphy laying on the floor with a smug smirk and Connor standing up with a can in his hand and they were both as bare as the day they were born.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry for barging in on whatever you two were doing." She turned around so fast Jess could've swore she gave herself whiplash. She was far from being a prude but Jessica didn't want to see her friends nude.

The sound of the twins' laugh echoed through run down apartment along with some shuffling.

"Lord's name, lass!" Murphy finally got out as his cackles subsided.

"Ye can turn 'round now, Jess." Connor's voice sounded out.

Jessica slowly turned around to see the brothers in their bath robes that looked like they were about five years old. "I was just dropping by to see if you guys were going to be down at McGinty's later?...Since it's St. Patrick's day."

"O' coruse we are lass. Why wouldn't we be goin'?"

She shrugged at Connor before speaking again. "Thought maybe you two were going to stay in tonight since you're home early from work. Speaking of...why are you two home early?" Jessica tilted her head curiously.

"Suspension 'cause Murph hit t'e new employee."

"T'at's cause ye were gettin' yer ass kicked by a girl!" Murphy cackled. "Couldn't keep watchin' me brot'er gettin' beat on!"

Jessica's eyebrows rose with amusement as Murphy told her what happened.

"Feck ye Murphy! I still want t'e see t'e papers on her. T'ere's no way t'at was a girl! She was like eight foot!" Connor exclaimed, which had Jessica laughing at his over exaggeration.

Finally looking down at her watch, Jessica cleared her throat to get her laughter settled down and to halt the twins' argument.

"Looks like I gotta go or I'm going to be late." She finally said, looking up at the both of them.

"Ye know Doc doesn't care if yer a'bit late."

"I know Connor, just don't want to make a habit out of it. I'll see you guys in a few." She hugged them both.

"We'll see ye soon lass." Murphy said as he ended the hug so Connor could get a hug.

Once Connor engulfed her in a hug, Jessica tried her best not to melt into the hug or sigh contentedly. If she done that, then he'd know that she had feelings for him and Jess didn't want Connor to know because she didn't want to feel the rejection.

"We will Jess, real soon." Connor said before pulling away from her.

Giving a nod, Jessica waved to them before walking out of their apartment. The door clicked shut and she leaned up against it for a moment giving off a sad sigh while the muffled voices of the twins voices were heard on the other side of the door. Jess kicked herself in her ass yet again for not confessing her feelings to Connor when she had a chance to. Her mind told her that it was better off that way anyway as she pushed herself away from the door to get in the elevator shaft to head down to McGinty's.

* * *

Jessica had been running around the pub like a chicken with it's head cut off, taking orders and delivering them. She was barely at McGinty's for thirty minutes and it was already packed with people 'getting their Irish on'. Once Jess was behind the bar again, the patrons erupted in cheers, she turned to see what was going on...and what do you know Connor and Murphy walked through the doors. The twins greeted everyone before coming up to the bar and sitting down in their normal spots.

"There you two are. Was wondering when you guys were getting here."

"Miss us, lass?" Connor asked with that signature grin of his.

"'O course t'e lass missed us." Murphy piped in with the same grin.

"Maybe just a little." Jess laughed as she filled the tray up with drinks. "Be right back to get your drinks. And don't hop over the bar like last time to get them yourselves." She narrowed her eyes at them before picking up the tray to deliver the drinks.

While she served the drinks to the patrons, Jess could feel a pair of protective eyes on her the whole time. She didn't want to turn around to see who it was because Jessica would end up blushing under whoever's gaze it was, she hated to be the center of attention.

"Here you guys go." She served the patrons that were sitting in one of the booths.

The patrons thanked Jess then she went back behind the bar to get the MacManus twins their drinks. Getting the glasses she poured the drinks into them then put them on the bar.

"And there you two go." Jess leaned against the bar with her arms crossed on the top of it.

"T'ank ye lass." The twins said in unison before picking up their drinks to take a gulp.

"So should I get another drink ready for-"

Jessica was cut off by the crowd in the pub going wild when the doors opened. At her height and with a crowd full of people, she couldn't see what all the commotion was about. Pulling herself up on the bar to look over the patrons' heads, Jessica's eyes landed on the person that she was about to ask about... finally made his way to the bar to greet the twins and Jess. The boys done their 'greeting bro hugs' as Rocco told Doc to get him a beer.

"Jessica!"

"Rocco!" Jess laughed at her overly excited friend.

"Do that one thing that you usually do!"

"I think the crowd is wild enough Rocco!"

"Oh c'mon ya always do it!" Rocco looked at the twins. "Am I right? C'mon, make her do it!"

"Please lass, jus' t'is once." Murphy started in.

"We'll help ye clean t'e bar up." Connor pushed.

"As much as I'd like the help no thanks. With you three helping to clean up, it'd be a disaster." She said kneeling down to get something from the bar.

"Now lass, t'at wasn't nice. T'at hurt our feelin's." Connor stated in a sad mock tone as he watched her.

"Right...you know what you boys can do?" Jessica said standing up with something in her hand. "You guys can to that high pitched whistle since I have no idea on how to make my whistles that loud."

It didn't need to be said twice, Connor, Murphy and Rocco done that whistle she was talking about and once most of the patrons looked their way, Jessica squeezed the handle on the water sprayer. Flicking her wrist back and forth in the air, it looked like it was raining inside the pub as the water droplets went everywhere. The pub got wild again as she finally released the handle then slid off the bar to start working again.

"Happy St. Patty's day everyone!" Jessica yelled.

The patrons either said it back or said Sláinte, which meant cheers in the Irish language. The hours past by fast, Jessica had yelled out last call before she started cleaning the bar top off. By the time she made it to the tables and booths to get them clean, most of everybody was gone. The only ones left in the bar were a few laid back regulars, Rocco, Doc, Connor, Murphy and her. The whole time she was cleaning, Jess could feel someone's eyes on her again but chose to ignore it. After the clean up was done, she went back behind the bar and poured herself a drink as she listened to Doc tell them about the pub.

"Listen boys and lass, I've go' some very bad news." Doc started which made Jessica frown. "I'm gonna have to close down t-t-the bar. The Russians are buying up buildings all over the town, includin' this one. Fuck! Ass! And they're not lettin' me renew my lease."

"That's bullshit." Jessica mumbled into her glass of whiskey as the guys voiced their disapproval at the same time.

"Let me talk to my boss. Maybe he can do something." Rocco stated.

Jessica put the glass down on the bar then opened a bottle of whiskey to pour some into her glass.

"Wha' t'e feck's yer boss gonna do?" Connor asked with his octaves raising into the girly range While Murphy tapped the back of Rocco's head.

"Hey, hey, hey. Listen, fellas and lass, I don't want anyone to know. So you keep your traps shut! You know what they say: People in glass houses sink s-s-ships."

Jessica couldn't help but smile into her glass of whiskey as Doc got the proverb jumbled up again.

"Hey Doc, I gotta buy you like, a proverb book or somethin'. This mix-and-match shit has gotta go." Rocco determined.

"A penny saved is wort' two in t'e bush, isn't it?" Connor said.

"'nd don't cross t'e road ye can't ge' out of t'e kitchen." Murphy chimed in after he took a drag from the cigarette.

Jessica and everyone that was sitting at the bar erupted in laughter until the doors were slammed shut.

"Oh shit..." Jessica said under her breath as three tall guys came in.

Everyone sitting at the bar started to get up slowly, Jess caught Connor's quick gaze. It was like he was trying to tell her to stay behind the bar and if things got hairy, make a break for it to the back.

"I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing now." The tall bald guy in the middle with a heavy Russian accent stated while he took his black gloves off.

"Checkov. Well, t'is 'here's McCoy. We find a Spock we've go' us an away team." Murphy said as he hugged Rocco closer.

"Me in no mood for discussion. You, you stay." Checkov said pointing to Doc. "The rest of you, go now."

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck out of here!"

The patrons groaned and chattered a bit when Doc said the proverb wrong again.

"Ye know he's go' 'till t'e week's end, righ'? Ye don't 'ave te be hard-arses do ye?" Connor said calmly then took a drink.

Even though the current situation was tense, Jessica leaned on the bar top putting her weight on her forearms as she listened to Connor's smooth and soothing voice.

"It's St. Patty's day. Everyone's Irish t'nigh'. Why don't ye jus' pull up a stool 'nd 'ave a drink wit' us?" Murphy chimed in.

"Hey! I just got done cleaning up!" Jessica finally pitched in when the bald Russian smashed Connor and Murphy's glasses to the ground.

Jess saw Connor raise his hand to her, indicating for her to not speak and pretty much to tell her shit was about to go down.

"This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go." Checkov yelled.

"Listen, if ye want te figh', ye can see yer outnumbered 'ere. We're tryin' te be civil, so I suggest ye take our offer."

"I make the offers."

"Hey, Boris."

 _Oh God Rocco, now's not the time!_ Jessica thought as she stood up straight.

"Rocco..." Jessica hissed warningly, dismissing Connor's previous signal.

"What would you do...if I told you...your pinko Commie mother sucks so much dick, her face looked like an egg?"

Jessica jumped when Checkov punched Rocco, making him hit the bar.

"Fuck you!" One of the patron's said.

"Teper', chto ne byl slishkom vezhliv eto bylo?" (Now, that wasn't too polite was it?) Connor said angrily.

"YA boyus', chto my ne mozhem pozvolit' , chto mozhno idti , Ivan." (I'm afraid we can't let that one go, Ivan.) Murphy said just as angry.

Jessica didn't know what in the hell they were saying but seeing her friend get punched and the twins get angry, it had her a bit nervous now. Looking from Connor to Murphy then back to Connor, Jessica caught the quick wink from Connor as he and his brother to a shot then charged at the Russians. The other patrons charged at the Russians too, to help the twins out...Jessica just stood there watching the scene while Doc egged them on and acted like he was throwing his fists. Then Jessica's hand collided with her head as Murphy bashed two liquor bottles over one of the Russian's head, Two hundred plus dollars was just wasted on a scumbag mobster.

"Would ye like te make some room on t'e bar lass?" Murphy asked with a grin as him and Connor drug Checkov to the bar while everyone else got rid of the other two mobsters.

"I don't want in any part of this."

"Ye kinda already are Jess. Ye work 'ere 'nd t'ey jus' t'reatened te take yer job away." Connor stated matter of factly.

Giving a sigh she cleared off the bar then the twins hauled Checkov onto the bar and tied him down.

"Connor..." Jessica said with a warning tone.

"Payback." Was Connor's only comeback as he reached over, grabbing an almost empty liquor bottle then splashed the contents on the bald Russian.

Jess turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen, even though the guy that was ties down deserved it for being a complete prick, she didn't want to witness someone being set on fire. Hearing the wails from Checkov made Jessica's stomach turn, she turned the faucet on as high as it would go to try to block the agonizing scream out but it wasn't enough. What felt like hours was only minutes, the yells and screams finally died down then the bar cheered. Jessica shut the water off then grabbed her purse, this was one of the worst St. Patty's day she ever had.

"Ye ok Jess?" Connor's voice could be heard from the doorway but she never turned around to look at him.

"I'll be fine." That's all she said as she tried to walk past him but he wouldn't let her.

"He had it comin'."

She rolled her eyes. "So every person that beats on your friends or wants to put somebody out of business you're going to set on fire? That's the most inhumane thing you've done that I've witnessed. Now if you don't mind, I'm going home." Jessica ducked under Connor's arm and went through the threshold.

"Me 'nd Murph' need te be gettin' home too. Guess we'll go wit' ye."

"Lucky me." She mumbled before heading to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow Doc. Night." With that she walked out of the pub, with the twins close behind her as the three of them headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Groans and gasps could be heard from inside the elevator shaft that had stopped in between the fifth and sixth floor from the emergency stop button. Murphy had gotten off and Connor had told him that he'd be back down in a second, he wanted to make sure Jessica got into her apartment safely. It wasn't even ten seconds after the metal box started moving that Connor hit the emergency stop button, Jessica looked at him weird but became shocked when her best friend and crush crashed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. Jessica's arms instantly wrapped around Connor's neck to bring him closer while his hands roamed over her sides. Connor swallowed Jessica's moans as his hands wandered underneath her shirt, Jess could of swore that her skin was set on fire by his hands. They finally broke the kiss but his lips didn't stay away from her for too long, he had whispered something into her ear in a different language before attacking the side of her neck. Jessica leaned her head to the side, giving a gasp when he gently bit and sucked at her pulse._

 _"Connor..."_

 _"Aye." Was all he said pushing his body up against hers so she could feel how excited he was._

 _Her mind went blank after that, Jessica's hands slid down to the hem of Connor's shirt to lift it over his head. Connor's hands gripped the hem of her shirt and ripped it over her head before tossing it to the ground. He pressed his bare chest against her while he went to unfasten Jessica's pants._

 _"Jess, I need ye lass."_

 _"I need you too..." Jessica gasped out as his hand ghosted over her sensitive lady part._

Jessica bolted up right in her bed breathing heavily and felt a small throb in between her legs. With a defeated sigh she flopped back onto the bed, throwing her arm over her face as she didn't want the dream to end. The only thing that could've triggered that dream was what happened in the elevator last night.

 _Connor Murphy and Jessica had entered the elevator shaft quietly, the boys knew Jess was pissed so they let her be. When the shaft stopped on the twins' floor, Connor told Murphy he'd be there in a second. Murphy nodded and said his goodbye to Jess before walking off. Jessica pressed the sixth floor button but Connor pressed the emergency stop._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Jus' wanted te talk te ye real quick."_

 _"There's nothing to talk about Connor. I just want to get to my apartment and sleep." She responded back, getting ready to hit the emergency button to make the elevator shaft continue._

 _"Yes t'ere is." Connor stated, gently grasping Jess' arm and putting it back to her side. "I know I probably went a little overboard. 'nd I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'ave."_

 _She just gave him a blank stare, Jessica didn't mean to come across as cold hearted but she was tired and shocked that her crush could actually be inhumane._

 _"Jessica, lass..." He started then stopped as he rested his hands on the side of her neck with his thumbs gently brushing over her cheeks. "I'm really sorry...will ye fergive me?"_

 _She could've swore heart heart skipped a few beats, Connor's face was so close to hers that Jessica could feel his breath on her face and smell the alcohol. And looking into his tired blue eyes, all her defenses were torn down._

 _"I forgive you." She finally said as she tried to keep her voice steady and not pitchy from how close Connor was._

 _Then Connor flashed that one smile that could melt bones if you stared too long. He brought his hands away from Jess then hit the button to start the elevator up again. "T'ank ye Jess."_

 _The shaft finally stopped at her floor, Connor opened the grate then escorted Jessica to her apartment door. Once she got it unlocked she twisted the knob and the door came open._

 _"Night Connor."_

 _"Nigh' Jess."_

 _As she entered the apartment her mind was screaming for Connor to grab her arm and kiss her good night...but it never happened. When Jessica turned around she saw Connor wave to her before heading back to the elevator shaft. Closing and locking the door she leaned against it with a sigh before dropping everything to the floor and flopping onto the bed._

Hearing what sounded to be like running water below her, Jessica got up to see if the boys wanted to get breakfast with her. Slipping in to some clean clothes she grabbed her purse before heading out the door. Jess was about to hit the fifth floor button but her phone started going off. Pulling it out of her purse, Doc's name flashed across the screen so she hit the green button.

"What's up Doc?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Glad I caught ye. T-t-the boys are at St. Mary's."

"What do you mean? It sounded like their shower was on..." Jessica answered with confusion stitched into her voice.

"They just called me from St. Mary's. Said they had something f-f-for me to go pick up. Fuck! Ass!"

"I'll go down there to see what's going on then I'll stop by to tell you okay?"

"Alright lass. And the FBI's out looking for them."

They said their goodbyes as Jessica hit the ground level button. Once the elevator hit the ground level she dashed out of the building, down the street and to St. Mary's to see what was going on. When Jessica finally made it to the doors she rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath before finally entering the facility's emergency room.

"How can I help you ma'am?" The receptionist asked.

"There should be two guys here. Twins with an accent...like an Irish accent. Got a call from them saying they were here."

"Oh yes, if you go down that hall it's the second swinging door on your right."

"Thank you." Jess said before dashing down in the direction the receptionist said.

After passing the first set of doors she looked through the window of the second set of doors to see them in their bath robes entertaining a child. Jessica gasped lightly when she realized there was blood all over their robes and they were bandaged up. Pushing the swinging doors open she went right to them.

"What happened to you two?"

"Where's Doc?" Murphy asked sliding off the gurney as Connor bent down to get something.

"Change of plans. Told him I'd come see you. Now what the he-" She stopped herself noting that there were nuns around. "...what the heck happened to you two?"

"We're alive." Connor said with a big gift bag in his arms.

"Connor. Murphy. The FBI apparently went to McGinty's to find out what happened. What are you going to do?" She hissed quietly.

"We oughta turn ourselves in, tell him t'was self-defense." Connor explained.

Jessica's heart dropped when Connor spoke those words. Yeah, it was the right thing to do for whatever they done...but she didn't want to see her long time crush who she'd been dreaming of hours ago to be in prison, she'd never be able to see Connor or his brother again.

"Everyt'ing alrigh' lass?" Murphy asked noticing the sad look in Jessica's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"If ye say so. Lass, ye t'ink ye can do us a favor?"

"That depends." She eyed Murphy and Connor.

"Jus' hold on ta t'is, take it ta McGinty's." Connor said handing the bag off to Jessica. "We're gonna come back fer it when we ge' out."

 _If you get out._ Jessica thought sadly.

"Alright. Hope to see you two soon." She said giving them a hug.

"Ye will Jess." Connor reassured.

She finally stepped away from them to walk back through the doors. Jessica waved to the twins and offered a smile to the boy that they were playing with moments ago before walking through the doors to leave the hospital. Once outside the hospital curiousity got the better of Jessica and she peeked into the bag, what she saw made her gasp. There were guns, a couple of things of jewelry and a few rolls of cash. What the fuck did these two do after they got to the apartment last night? Shaking her head, Jessica closed the bag back up and headed to McGinty's. When she got there the television was on and the anchor was talking about two mobsters being killed in an alleyway.

"You've got to be kidding me!? Those two done that!?"

The few patrons that were in the bar jumped from Jessica's outburst. She shook her head again walking behind the bar to put the bag under the bar top.

"Are t-t-they okay?"

"As okay as they'll ever be." She sighed. "The two Russians that came in last night that are on TV right now, the twins did it." Jessica whispered.

"But h-h-how? You three were together when you went home. Fuck! Ass!"

"I know. Something must've happened between the time I fell asleep to the time I woke up. They're saying it was self-defense. Which I believe."

"W-w-what's in the bag?" Doc asked motioning to the gift bag that Jessica put under the bar top.

"You don't want to know. They told us to hang onto it...guess when they get released they're going to come pick it up."

"The boys better n-n-not try to get into anymore t-t-trouble. Fuck! Ass!"

"I'm wishing that too." Jessica said with a sigh. "Doc, do you mind if I go to the spare room to take a nap?"

"Not at all. I'll wake you when you're shift starts."

"Thanks Doc." Jessica said giving him a hug before walking to the stairs. "And if it gets busy before my shift starts, come wake me and I'll help out." With that she went upstairs to think over the events and try to take a nap, if her brain would allow it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica sat up in bed running her fingers through her hair giving out a sigh. After waking up from her nap yesterday and trying to help Doc out at the pub, he told her to go home early. Jessica was so unfocused last night that she took and served the wrong orders, spilled drinks everywhere and even broke a few shot glasses by accident. Giving out a sigh Jessica hauled herself out of bed and to the dresser to get some clean clothes. As she got dressed her mind wandered to the twins that used to live just below her apartment. Were they okay? Did they get into a fight? Were they released yet? With that last question still in her mind, Connor's words replayed in her head. _"We're gonna come back fer it when we ge' out."_ Her mind flashed back to the gift bag that Connor wanted it taken to Doc's, if Connor and Murphy were going to get out, McGinty's would be the first place they would go. Throwing the clean clothes on and slipping in her tennis shoes, Jess ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing her purse and headed out the door.

Since McGinty's was right down the street from the apartment complex it didn't take her very long to get there. Opening the door up to the pub she looked around the pub but didn't see the boys anywhere.

"Have they been in here yet Doc?" Jessica asked as she walked around the bar then frowned when she saw the gift bag was gone.

"N-n-no they haven't."

"Where's the thing I brought in yesterday then?"

"I put them u-u-upstairs. What's in t-t-the bag anyway? Fuck! Ass!"

"You don't want to know." Jessica whispered so the few patrons that were in there couldn't hear what she was saying.

"How are y-y-you holding up?"

"I've been better. And I'll go out today to get you a few new shot glasses since I broke some last night."

"Lass, you don't have to d-d-do that. You're worried about the b-b-boys."

"I know I don't have to but I want to."

"Want te what?"

Jessica jumped at the sudden Irish accent voice that was behind her. Twirling around she came face to face with the twins that she'd been worried about all night and day.

"Connor! Murphy!" Jessica launched herself towards them.

They laughed their boyish laughs as they hugged her. "Miss us lass?" Murphy asked as he let go of her so Connor could have a turn.

"Of course I missed you guys." She answered as Connor engulfed her in a hug.

All of Jessica's worry and fears seemed to fade away thanks to Connor's bear hug. It felt like an eternity had past before the two of them broke apart.

"Told ye ye'd be seein' us soon." Connor grinned down at her. "How ye been?"

Jess had to stop herself from spilling the truth. What she wanted to say was "I'm better now that you're here" but she didn't.

"Been doing good. Kinda missed having you two using a broom to hit your ceiling to wake me up." That part was true, she did miss them waking her up.

"Trust me, we miss wakin' ye up too." Connor grinned.

"Hey Doc, where's t'e bag Jess brought?" Murphy asked.

"I p-p-put it upstairs in the spare room."

"T'ank ye Doc." Connor said. "I'll be right back." He walked past Jessica and went up the stairs.

Jessica's eyes followed his form and her eyes stayed planted on the stairs after he vanished.

"Ye should go tell 'im lass. Ye'll feel better."

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked looking over to Murphy.

"I t'ink ye know." He sassed at her with a smug smile. "Hell ye might even get t'e response ye want."

That had Jessica's eyebrow raising...was Murphy trying to say that Connor liked her the same way she liked him? Or was Murphy just being the mischievous Murphy? Either way Jess had to find out one way or another and this sounded like the best time. Turning on her heel she left Murphy and Doc down in the bar as she went up the stairs slowly. Every step Jessica took the more nervous she got. How was she supposed to tell him? Just come out and say it? Or hint around it? How would Connor react to the information? Would he feel the same? Or would he give her rejection. Making it to the top step she heard Connor's harsh tone in a different language, if Jessica had to guess, he was swearing like a sailor. Leaning against the door frame she watched him search everywhere for the gift bag that was said to be in this room.

"You know, normal people would ask exactly where you're things are instead of just going to try to find it."

Connor gave her a slight glare which Jessica chuckled because she knew he didn't mean anything by it. Walking into the room she closed the door which had Connor raising his eyebrow.

"Jess, lass wha' are yer doin'?"

"Doc usually keeps your things in this small closet." She stated as she opened the closet door.

He walked up behind her and peered in it. "Ah. See now if I knew t'is closet existed I'd looked in it first." His eyes landed on the gift bag. "T'ere ye are." He bent down and picked it up then looked down at Jessica. "T'ank ye Jess."

"Anytime."

"Ye okay Jess? Ye go' t'at look on yer face." Connor rested his empty hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine...just..." Her voice trailed off.

"Jus' what?"

"Just..." Her mind and heart were screaming at her, telling her to just come out and say it. "Just whatever you and Murphy have planned, please be careful." Jessica inwardly sighed as she started beating herself up.

"Don't worry, we'll make it back, ye'll see." Connor grinned giving Jess a one armed hug.

Jessica took in Connor's scent since she didn't know when the next time she'd ever see him before he pulled away from her.

"C'mon, let's go back down t'ere shall we?"

Nodding silently, the two of them left the spare room, went down the stairs and to the main bar.

"Alrigh'! We ready te go?" Murphy asked as he handed a shot to his brother. "t'ought we could use a shot b'fore leavin'."

Connor grinned taking the shot and clinking it against Murphy's. Jessica watched the two of them grin at each other before downing the drinks and sitting the shot glasses on the bar top.

"Time fer us te go. We'll be back." Murphy said with a grin then it faltered seeing Jessica's look.

Jessica shook her head at Murphy, giving him a 'Don't you say anything' look. Murphy gave her a soft smile and a slight nod. Murphy walked over to her and gave Jessica a hug.

"I'll make sure he's safe, just fer ye and of course, he's my brot'er." Murphy whispered in her ear then pulled away before speaking louder. "We'll be back, don't miss us too much. And stay outta trouble, lass." Murphy grinned as he backed away from her.

"You don't have to worry about me getting into trouble, I should be telling you two that." Jess said as her eyes rolled.

Of course the twins laughed at her statement as they gave Jessica another hug and kisses on her cheek before leaving.

"S-s-so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go put my apron on, get to work here since I was told to go home early." She chuckled looking over to Doc. "And hope whatever those two are up to that they're safe."

"I'm sure t-t-they'll be f-f-fine Jessica. Fuck. Ass."

"Hope you're right Doc." Jessica sighed walking behind the bar to get the apron to tie around her waist. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that the twins were going to do something dangerous but for now Jess had to ignore it and tend to the patrons.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica had been running her ass off around the pub attending to everyone so her mind didn't wander to her favorite Irishman. While she wiped some tables down she heard another familiar voice call out her name, looking up she saw one of the regulars, Nate. Nate was like a big brother to Jessica, if the twins weren't at McGinty's, he'd take on the responsibility of making sure nobody messed with her. He was in his early thirties, blonde hair, married, two kids and was a personal trainer...and he also knew about Jessica's dilemma about a certain Irishman. She finished wiping the table down then pocketed the rag into the apron pocket before going over to Nate to hug him.

"How'a doin'?" He asked after the hug was over.

"I'm doing pretty good. How are you?" Jessica plastered a fake smile on her face like it was rehearsed a million times and it was like Nate was the only one that could see through it.

"I'm doing better than what you're trying to lead on." He stated with a soft smile. "C'mon, tell Doc you're taking a five or ten minute break yo-"

"I can't."

"Sure ya can. Just say, 'Hey Doc, I'm taking a small break'." Nate said louder so Doc could hear it.

Jessica glanced over to Doc to see him giving a nod in their direction.

"Looks like you need some 'counseling' time. You'll thank me later." Nate said as he led her to a booth that was in the corner, away from everyone. "So, what's up Jessica?"

"How do you always know there's something wrong?" Jess sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she sat opposite of Nate. "Same stuff. Different day."

"But there's something else going on too, isn't there? I was here last night too. Saw you making a mess and everything else, which isn't like you. Was going to pull you away for a few last night but Doc sent you home." Nate frowned with concern etched all over his face.

"We already know the source."

He nodded before speaking. "Did you finally tell him?" Jess shook her head and Nate started up again. "Jessica, you've got to tell him. I can see that you keeping your feelings a secret's eating you up inside."

"Believe me, I tried to tell him..." She stopped when one of her co-workers came to the table to hand Nate his normal drink, even though he didn't order for it. When Jessica's co-worker left the table Nate eyed Jess for her to continue but she never did.

"Okay, what do you mean by you tried?"

"Exactly that. I tried."

"Dammit Jessica, would you just quit bein' hard headed and talk. What did ya do? Handcuff him to something but he broke free before you got a chance to tell him?"

"No. And where in the hell would I get handcuffs? Can't really go into the police station and ask for some."

"You can get some at a sex toy store." Nate had a smirk plastered on his face when Jessica's face was as red as Rudolph's nose from embarrassment. "I was only joking, no need to go and get embarrassed. But seriously, why didn't you tell him?" He asked taking a drink.

"I tried...we were in a room-"

"Ooo, a room. Do tell." Nate teased.

"You're a jackass." Jessica chuckled out before continuing. "He seemed more concerned about a gift bag then what I had to say." She frowned.

"What was in the gift bag? Maybe it was for you and he didn't want you to know what he got ya."

"There was nothing in the bag for me-"

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I'm the one that picked it up from the twins." Jess stated, trying not to give out too much information on what was in the bag. "It was their personal belongings." Though that part wasn't true, it was cash, guns and jewelry from the Russians the night before, but Nate didn't need to know about that.

"Oh." Nate said. "By the way, where are they? Haven't seen 'em for a couple of days."

"They were in here before the pub opened. They're probably with Rocco causing chaos. You know how they are when Rocco's around."

"I've witnessed what happens when those three are together."

"Don't remind me."

"J-J-Jessica. You g-g-got a call! Fuck! Ass!"

Jessica looked over to the bar to see the phone in Doc's hand. "Alright, I'll be there in a second." She furrowed her eyebrows curiously and in confusion, who'd be calling her? Jess never got calls during work.

"Wonder who that could be." Nate said with a hint of amusement.

"I don't know. There's no way that could be them." Jessica got up from the booth. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright Jessica, go find out who it is and get doing your job. You're slacking." He teased.

In return Jessica flipped him the bird and Nate laughed as she walked away to the bar. After she thanked Doc, Jess took the phone.

"Hello this is Jessica." She said in her 'best professional' voice.

"Ye sound like such a professional over te phone."

 _Connor!_

"I'm kinda working so I do have to sound a little professional. Don't you think?"

"Yer never professional when it come te me, Murph 'nd Roc. How do ye explain t'at?"

"That's because I know you three and you guys are my friends. I don't have to be professional when I'm around you three." Jess quipped back. "So what is it you needed?"

"In a hurry are we?"

Jessica could hear the smirk in Connor's voice.

"Connor, if you called while I wasn't working then I'd be able to talk more."

"A'righ' Jess. Settle down. Murph 'nd I were t'inking, ye wanna come ova te Roc's after work?"

"Connor, you know how I feel about Rocco's girlfriend ever since she accused me of fucking him." Jessica spoke the last part quietly so the patrons at the bar couldn't hear.

Of course Jess wanted to go over there to hang out mostly with Connor but with Rocco's girlfriend accusing her not once, not twice but three times about the same thing, there was no way Jessica wanted to be near Rocco's apartment.

"C'mon Jess, everyone knows ye haven't fucked him-"

"She's not even here Jessica!" Rocco's voice could be heard in the background through the phone.

"Which makes the situation even worse if she walked in and I happened to be there." Jessica pointed out, even though Rocco couldn't hear her directly.

"Guess t'at means it's still a no."

"Yes Connor. I'll see you tomorrow ok? I gotta get back to work."

"A'righ' Jess, I'll see ye tomorrow. But if ye change yer mind on comin' ova t'e offer still stands."

"Alright Connor." Jess chuckled out a response.

"Hey Connor!"

The sudden voice behind Jessica had her jumping. When she whipped around Jess saw Nate with a grin and in return she glared at him for scaring her.

"Hey t'ere Nate!" Connor yelled through the phone.

"Oh brother..." Jess mumbled to herself before speaking through the phone again.  
"Well, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you and Murphy tomorrow." She hung up the phone then looked to Nate, who was trying hard not to bust out laughing. "You are such an ass. You scared me on purpose."

"Sorry Jessica. Thought it was a great time since you never have your guard down.

"Guess I can forgive you this once. So are you wanting another drink or are you closing your tab out?"

"Closing it out. So you were on the phone with Connor for a while. What were ya doing? Not having phone sex were ya?"

Jessica's eye widened and her mouth fell open as she tried to figure out what to say while Nate laughed his ass off at her reaction.

"Oh my God! Really Nate? What is this? Pick on Jessica night or something?" She asked, closing out his tab then handed him the bill.

"Ya know you're like a sister to me. Gotta pick on ya sometimes." Nate laughed as he fished the cash out of his pocket to pay the bill and to leave her a tip. "But on a serious note Jessica, you've got to tell him before it's too late."

Jessica rose her eyebrow curiously at that statement as she took the dollar bills and put them in the cash register. "Is there something that you know that I don't know about?"

"No. I'm just saying. If one of you don't make the move, the other will finally move on. I know you're not blind or stupid Jessica. By now you should know Connor's got the hots for you too."

"If that's true then why doesn't he make the first move then?"

"I would say he's scared but that's not Connor." Nate chuckles before continuing. "I'm not sure though. Maybe he's tired of always making the first move? I don't know what it's like at the apartments but from what I've seen here, he's always made the first move with you." Nate got up from the bar stool with a smile. "Well I better get going. You think about what I said ok."

"Alright Nate. Have a good night." Jess smiled.

"Night Jessica." Nate said before walking out of the pub, leaving Jessica to think about all the things he said.


End file.
